defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Nazkhur Iceblood
History Early Life Nazkhur reached adulthood the year the Orcish Clans moved into the Hellfire Citadel. Born into the Bleeding Hollow Clan she was trained to fight and had some natural talent in the use of blades. It was during one training session that she would catch the eye of Rakmok, a new warlock from the Shadowmoon Clan. He would play many visits to the training grounds to watch Nazkhur. Nazkhur wasn’t as naïve as many of the Orcs around her. She knew that the warlocks were dangerous and that refusing them wasn’t the best way to stay alive. So when Rakmok asked her to be his mate she agreed to be, but more out of fear than love. Rakmok wanted an heir to teach his great power to and to this end he would beat Nazkhur if she refused to sleep with him when he demanded. Nazkhur was more thankful that he used violence rather than using his demonic magic on her. This relationship continued right up to the opening of the Dark Portal. After the Portal was opened Nazkhur was sent to the front as a wolf rider for her Clan. Rakmok on the other hand was held back on Draenor by Gul’dans orders, but as the first attack on Stormwind failed more help was needed and Rakmok was summoned to Azeroth. As the First War continued Nazkhur tried to stay at the front as much as possible to avoid her mate, he seemed to grow even more violent and wouldn’t speak of his work with the Shadow Council. After the Second War everything changed. The revolt by Doomhammer and the slaughter of the Shadow Council that would follow would see the end of Rakmok’s life and in that moment Nazkhur felt free at last. The freedom wouldn’t last long as Gul’dan raised the Hordes Death Knights. Rakmok came back in the body of a human knight and sort Nazkhur. Nazkhur tried to fight back this time and escaped from his grasp. Not skilled in his new form Rakmok was beaten to the ground by Nazkhur. As she left he promised to take his revenge for such an insult to his might. With Doomhammer now the Warchief of the Horde a new offensive was planned. The Horde would push north into Khaz Modan and then on into Lordaeron. Knowing this the Dwarves were already prepared to meet the Horde. Many of them had retreated to Ironforge but some had been ordered to support the defences at gateways such as Dun Algaz. The progress of the Horde into Khaz Modan was smooth and resistance was low. The Bleeding Hollow Clan would play a roll in the attack at Dun Algaz and Nazkhur was in the thick of it. For hours the Horde battered at the gates before breaking through, but the Dwarves were waiting. As the melee began Nazkhur took an axe blow to the chest, just below the ribcage. Her armour took much of the blow but the axe ripped through it and into her flesh. Badly wounded she was dragged back from the fighting by her wolf. Beyond Death As Dun Algaz fell to the Horde, Nazkhur was at a near by camp slowly bleeding to death. As she started to feel her life slip away Rakmok burst into her tent. The Death Knight watched over her with a grin on his face as she slipped away. This however was not to be her end. As her spirit began to break free it was pulled back into her corpse. Back from the brink of oblivion, Nazkhur heard the arrogant voice of Rakmok in her mind. He had brought her back to serve him in death. Unable to defy his will, she was forced into an endless torment of servitude. Use and abused for the duration of the Second War, Nazkhur was left feeling helpless; a pawn in a game someone else made. The War had started to go badly for the Horde however. They had failed to take Lordaeron and were being pushed back into Khaz Modan. Keen to save himself, Rakmok fled into the mountains of Dun Morogh with his minion and watched as the Horde suffered defeat after defeat. Years past and the hatred with Rakmok remained as strong as before. Over the years from the end of the Second War to the Scourges first world wide offensive, Nazkhur would be beaten, raped and abused in any other way Rakmok thought up. Hope was not all over however. Nazkhur had regained much of her free will over the years and as the Scourge laid siege to Ironforge she took her chance. As Rakmok sat in meditation she pounced at him from across the cave with made up their shelter. Wrapping her thighs around his neck crushed it before ripping the head away. In the blood fury that followed she ripped his remains apart with her bare hands, leaving a bloody, meaty mess. With him dead Nazkhur ran. Her undeath was spotted by the scourge however and they were soon after her. Slaughtering their minions with no effect it took them much time before they finally captured her. Taken to a necropolis her free will would be stolen again as she was pulled into the icy grip of the Lich King. She would trained her none stop for years before the Lich King launched a second global offensive. As well as targeting each major city he also turned his attention to the Scarlet Crusade. What followed was a slaughter that made purge of Stratholme look like an accident with a butter knife. Bond to the will of the Lich King, Nazkhur spread death through the land, but his strong was weakening over her. She started to see into his own past, she learned what Ner’zhul had done before his imprisonment at Ice Crown. Angered by this already, when the Death Knights were sent to their deaths at Light’s Hope Chapel, she was quick to turn against the Scourge. As the Death Knights broke free and formed the Ebon Blade, Nazkhur planned to head to the home of the Horde and start a new life…one to settle the debts and go back to the time before the corruption spread by Ner’zhul and Gul’dan. Life among the Blade After a few days a wandering the streets of Orgrimmar Nazkhur came across a chance for a new life. Normally an Orc of his trade wouldn't been seen much, but the increase of Death Knights in the Horde had proved an interest to the Pyremaster. Unsure what the stranger wanted, Nazkhur kept her hand on her blade as he gestured to her to come to him. The Pyremaster had an offer for her. He was in search of a new apprentice and with someone who already had skills around death, a Death Knight such as her might be worth his training. Knowing full well that many Orcs believed that undeath was not something to played with, Nazkhur was curious. He explained that he would teach her the traditions of his craft and with these skills she could help Orcs get the funeral rites fit for their race, rather than suffering as she had. There was however one catch. If she was going to be his apprentice she would need to find a clan, tribe or warband in the Horde in which she would offer her services. As most of the old clans were no longer fighting as a whole anymore she questioned her master. It was then that he told her of the Red Blade. Explaining in some detail of their victories in battle and the honourable fallen that came from such things they would be one of the best tribes to offer such a service to. He had also heard where they were going to be. With this knowledge Nazkhur took up the role of apprentice and set off to the location she had been told the Red Blade would be. Nazkhur would track down the tribe at Ratchet and would go on to prove her worth before Kozgugore. Over the weeks that followed she would continue to prove herself and would advance to the rank of Oathbound along side her Blood-Sister to be Morgeth. Together they would advance through the ranks of the tribe and shared a special bond. During Kosh'harg celebration upon the height of Oshu'gun Morgeth and Nazkhur seal a pact as Blood-Sisters and swore to fight side by side until the end came. Spirit Champion Nazkhur would follow a new path when she came across the spirit of the Bleeding Hollow's most infamous Spirit Champion and take over his role, however this was not without its price and the long slumbering spirit started to corrupt Nazkhur's mind. She began to lose control of herself and fled into the wilds of the Grizzly Hills. She became feral and would attack anyone who came close enough and soon the Horde called upon one of their greatest hunters to deal with this beast. Kozgugore came to the Grizzly Hills and soon tracked down the insane Nazkhur. However the Alliance had also sent their own hunters out and Kozgugore came across one of these that had found Nazkhur. In the struggle, Nazkhur was shot by the Dwarf Hunter and died at the feet of her Chieftain. Nazkhur's body was burned upon a pyre at Conquest Hold, her skull survived the flames and was given to Morgeth. No Rest Nazkhur's body was no more, but still her spirit refused to find rest, she had forseen events that shocked her so deeply she couldn't find peace. She saw Azeroth on the brink of destruction and knew she couldn't remain in peace as her Blood-Sister remained to fight this threat. Wandering the spirit world she knew she must return to the land of the living and in Ashenvale she found a way. With the body of a freely slain Night Elf she had found a shell in which to host herself. The idea of using an Orc's body was wrong even to Nazkhur and the Elves body would serve her well. Travelling to Darnassus, Nazkhur in her Night Elf disguise was able to speak with the local druids. She made them believe that she had a plan to restore the natural balance to the plaguelands. With the druids help she managed to obtain a seed of life. After gaining this seed, she quickly fled to Nagrand to speak with the Earthen Ring. The shamans however were not so early convinced, but still they blessed the seed. Now Nazkhur put her own plan into motion. Heading to Loch Modan, Nazkhur found the stop where her blood and drained from her body into the earth after being wounded at the Battle for Dun Algaz. In this soil, that had been fed by her own blood she planted the seed. With the seed planted, she poured her own spirit into it and disgarded the Night Elf form. In the womb of the earth the seed grew, but with Nazkhur's spirit and her blood she managed to make the seed grow into a new body as hers had been before her death. As dawn broke, the soil cracked open and the reborn Nazkhur climbed out. A new beginning Nazkhur had become alive again, pure and uncorrupted as she had come from her mother. The gamble was a sucess, however there was now a problem. Nazkhur was in the middle of Alliance land, with weapons, armour, food, water or even clothes. Knowing her time was short before the Dwarves would be about their daily work, Nazkhur began her run to the Badlands and a way home. Once Nazkhur had reached the shelter of the Horde, she was able to return the Durotar and prepare herself for her new life. Nazkhur new that the way to win a war was to out manouver your enemy and never to allow them take anvantage of any form of weakness. To this end, Nazkhur headed to the Tauren Capital of Thunderbluff. There she learned how to use guns and hunt beasts. She became very skilled in such matters, but would never send a night within the city. She prefered to go into the wilds and be at one with the living things. One night cold night, Nazkhur was huddled by her fire roasting a peice of boar meat when she heard something in the darkness stalking up on her. Carefully she picked up her sword and peered into the darkness. Then slowly a lone cougar appeared out of the night and lay down by her fire. Nazkhur lay down her sword and shared her kill with the animal. Together Nazkhur and Shalazan hunted on the plains of Mulgore. Nazkhur had found a peace the likes of which she hadn't known in many years. Category:Orcs Category:Females Category:Death Knights Category:Hunters Category:Horde Characters